Just one more minute
by Loony loves Starkid
Summary: In an AU, where the rebellion failed and the Hunger Games continued, Gale and Posy Hawthorne struggle to make it through. WARNING: character death and killing


Running through the Cornucopia, I ran towards the sound of a twang from an bow. I'm hoping that Career's hadn't got my little sister, Posy.

_Not yet Posy. Just another minute._

All my fears were confirmed when a sharp, shrill sounding scream that couldn't be anyone but my little sister's.

_No, it can't be her._ I try to think optimistically._ I just left her. Come on, I need to have another minute!_

Running faster than before, I do not care whether people will see me. I just need to find Posy. Then we can retreat to the tree tops where she will be much safer than on the ground.

"Posy!" I yell, trying to get her to yell back.

The shrill scream is heard again (_It can't be her, _I try to calm myself down) and I turn suddenly, as the scream had come from that direction. I keep running until I meet my first tribute, who is a big brute of a guy from District Two.

"Going somewhere?" he asks sadistically. I glare at him and pull out one of my knives.

I don't want to describe what happened next, it was all too quick.

One moment, I was there glaring at the brute and the next, a second tribute (_the other one from Two, _I remember) pops out of one of the bushes with my little sister, posy.

I freeze on the spot. The girl from Two is holding her up by her hair and grinning like a mad dog.

"It's either you or her," she says in a hoarse voice, still grinning madly.

I don't even have to think about who dies. "Kill me!" I yell at her as well as the brute. I just couldn't let young Posy die, not like this.

"I was hoping you would say that," she says and pulls out her knife, propping it against her throat. I try to close my eyes, but the brute hits me on the back of my head. "Watch," he grunts and puts his fat hand onto my head.

I do not want to watch her die, so I look into her eyes for a second and I look away from mad girl and Posy.

I may not look at the two girls but I can still hear. I can hear the giggles of Mad Girl, my sister's quiet cries, Brute's loud breathing.

As soon as I believe that Mad Girl is going to do it, I can hear something soaring through the wind. Obviously, so do the other's because I can hear the giggles and cries stop, with a gasp replacing it. I dare look up and see that the others are looking to their left (Brute's and my right hands). I too turn and see a large stone coming towards Mad Girl, who realizes that it's aiming at her a second too late.

The stone forcefully impacts with her head and she falls to the ground, limp. Brute freezes for a few seconds, before realizing that he should probably go.

He grabs Mad Girl's lifeless body, shoots us a glare and runs off. Soon enough, we hear the hovercraft approaching and the birds stop singing.

Just as we are about to leave, a strong, muscular man jumps out of the Cornucopia. I know from the stones he carries that he was the one to hit Mad Girl.

Before I can thank him, he throws another stone, this time at Posy. Things seem to happen in slow motion, the stone slowly coming towards Posy, hitting her and watching fall to the ground. Back before she had been nearly killed by Mad Girl and Brute, I probably wouldn't have killed anyone, just waited for them to die. But now it's different. Now, I chuck one of my knives at the man and watch as his eyes widen.

As Brute had done with Mad Girl, I carefully move Posy, who's not dead yet but will be soon, and shoot my most vicious glare at the man's limp body. My eyes turn to Posy feeling my earlier thoughts return.

_Come on Posy, just stay alive for another minute. Please, I've lost Katniss, Prim and the rest of our family. I can't lose you too..._

But her breathing's becoming shallower and her eyes are beginning to glaze over and I know already that I've lost her.

"I'm sorry Posy." I say "I'll do it for you. I win it for you."

She gives me one last smile before she stops breathing altogether. I press my lips to her forehead and walk away, feeling nothing but sadness and loss.

_Goodbye, little sunshine._

* * *

**End Author's Note: This was for The Alliance Competition on the Hunger Games Fanfiction Challenges. As you can see, its an AU, where the rebellion failed and Katniss was killed. I just got it finished today (on the deadline *wipes forehead*) and if you'd like me to continue this, just review and say so. But, for now, it is an OS and complete.**

**Hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
